Romance with the Mobs
by Aroes
Summary: kai was a normal kid, until the day he went into minecraft. after his friend uploaded some mods into the server, now he must survive and thrive with hi friends in minecraft. (based on mob talker and yes I own mob talker and minecraft)
1. Chapter 1

Romance with Mobs in Minecraft

Hey thanks for reading my story, ill try to write chapters whenever i can, as the story gets longer ill make it easier to read, anyway here you go, Enjoy.

PS: this story is based on mob talker and yes i own minecraft and the mod.

Kai was a normal kid,he was 16 and like every other guy he lked cars and is very fit for a gamer and plays with his eight friends.,someties all nine and listens to dubstep. One stormy day he decided while his younger brother wasnt home, he was going to listen to dubstep and play minecraft. While he was playing he relized it was lagging real bad and that his house had some very subtle changes, like some food was gone and some trees too. he then said "what the hell" remembering his parents were at there jobs. he got a skype call from his friend matthew and forgot about what he had seen. "hey matt whats up" he said resuming his game. "not much, just about to get on your server with you, what about you" Kai thought for a moment "trying to fix my house" he said scrumaging through his chest to fix the large hole from the creeper yesterday. "hey by he way the server is alittle glitchy and buggie" kai said fixing the hole "im suprised your at making dubstep, or listening to it" matthew said "Oh i am, anyway when is T getting on" (he means his friend Tattum) "i dont know she said around noon" matthew said as Kia looked at his Iphone, then all of a sudden the power went out "oh fuck me" he said walking to the fuse box, as he turned around the screen came on and turned blank white. he walked to the screen he inspected the computer and sat down "what the fucking hell is this" he said putting his hands on the keyboard. everything went black, nothing was heard until Kai had felt a floor under his feet. he then felt the floor on his back he then reaized is eyes were closed. once he openedhis eyes he stood up and still from shock. he saw what looked like his house in minecraft except it wasnt cubed, it was regular. he began to walk to his house when he heard "Kai!" he then turned around to see his friend matthew. "dude what is happening here?" Kai said in a curious tone. "i dont know i just put al he new mods in and everything went black, when i opened my eyes i was here" matthew said looking around

Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer and easier to read. Thanks for reading im writting on the next chapter ad hope to have it done by the end of the week. any suggestions or characters just tell meandill see if i can add them.


	2. Kai's favorite friend

Romance with The Mobs

Part 2

Thanks for reading guys and i know im long over due for this chapter but i just went black friday shopping and ive been trying to fix my computer. anyway im going to make it easier to read in this chapter. if you have any suggestions please let me know, thanks and enjoy.

It was the next day, kai was mining for some materials for his house. as he broke some stone he heard a small hi.

Kai: hello? is anyone there?

he looked around and went back to mining. about a minute later he felt a hand on his shoulder, not knowing who it was he pulled out his small knife,while doing so this he asked.

Kai: "who are you"Kai said in a confused tone

?: "im Lauren"

Kai then dropped his knife realizing it was his crush and turned around

Kai: "I thought you didnt have minecraft?"

Lauren: i dont, but matthew got me his brothers account. But when i came on to surpise you, this happened.

Kai: "you were going to surprise me?" Kai said confused

Lauren: "its not much a suprise anymore" Lauren said smiling

Kai: "h-hey matthew is here too, did you see him?" Kai said in a nervous tone

Lauren: "yeah, he told me you were down here, hey i like your skin"

Kai looked at what he was wearing in shock

Kai: "w-what, so what my minecraft skin is, is what im wearing?"

Lauren: "well yeah, have you not noticed" lauren said smiling

Kai's skin was a weird one, its basically him on a hoodie and somekind of scarf blocking his nose and mouth except he didnt notice it because the hood and scarf were down leaving him with a white hoodie and a leather single strap backpack

Kai: "well why does your skin look like your regular clothes?"

Lauren: "I modeled it after my favorite outfit"

Lauren was wearing white jeans a blue shirt and a black jacket with some small black shoes. she was kinda pale with blue eyes and had long blonde hair.

when the two had arrived to the surface matthew greeted the two

Matthew: "hey lauren you want a tour?" matthew said smiling

Lauren: "yeah sure" Lauren said smiling

Matthew: "im sure kai wouldnt mind showing you around, right Kai?"

Kai: "u-uh yeah sure, ill show you around" kai said nervous

after he showed her around she asked

Lauren: "so where am i staying?"

Kai: said nervously "you could sleep in my bed while i sleep on the couch"

Lauren: looked at him "really?"

Kai: "yeah, i mean ill need to make a couch first but i dont mind"

Thanks for reading guys, any suggestions please let me know and i hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
